Boboiboy and the Manipulators of Apocalypse Universe
by AnimeLover and Dr. Tom ZX
Summary: Adventure begins! Friends reunite! Secret reveals! Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying, Gopal, Fang, and their new found friends must fights monster before the 'Perfect Replica of Prinzen Vigint' is capture. And that replica is Boboiboy himself! What in the world is going on? Wait, which world?
1. When a New Girl Arrived

Run... Run... Don' stop...

That's all what Boboiboy could think of.

From what?

He doesn't know for sure either. But he can feel something bad, very bad, is coming after him.

He suddenly tripped his own foot, falling down. "Ouch!" the boy cried. He tried to get up again, but then he saw a big shadow rised from behind him.

His head turned toward the owner of the shadow. Boboiboy's brown eyes widened when he saw a pair of red eyes appeared in the shadow. "You're mine!" it shouted. A gigantic claw appeared ready to strike. Boboiboy raised both of his hands, shielding himself, with his eyes shut tightly.

CLANG!

When Boboiboy opened his eyes again, he saw a young girl, about the same age as him or maybe a little bit younger, standing right in front of him, facing the shadow. Her right hand raised in front of her and bright lights came out from her hand. So bright that Boboiboy couldn't even see her face.

"Don't worry," said the girl as she looked at him, but Boboiboy still couldn't see her face. "This time, I'll protect you." With that the lights got brighter and brighter.

"Wait!" Boboiboy yelled stretching out his hand, but he couldn't reach the girl.

Boboiboy eyes snapped opened. He immediately sat up. Boboiboy looked around him. He's in his own room. He let out a sigh of relief. "Just a nightmare," he muttered.

He heard someone opened his door. He looked toward it. It was actually Tok Aba. "Boboiboy, are you okay?"

Boboiboy smiled at him, but from the look of his face, he's scared. "I'm okay, grandad."

Tok Aba sighed at the answer. He knew that his grandson is having a nightmare this couple of days, even weeks, but he doesn't want to talk about it. "Well, hurry up, you're gonna be late for school."

"Okay," Boboiboy responded with a nod. Then Tok Aba closed the door again. Boboiboy sighed and fell to bed again.

"Protect me?" he muttered, remembering the girl from his dream. "From what? From who?"

Episode 1 / When a New Kid Arrived /

"Good morning, Boboiboy," greeted Yaya the next morning at the class. Boboiboy just smiled and waved his hand, not saying anything. Of course, Yaya noticed something something weird about the boy today. Not only that, she noticed black circle under his eyes.

"What's wrong, Boboiboy?" Not only her, Ying also notice Boboiboy's strange behaviors.

"Nothing," said Boboiboy with a (forced) smile as he sat on his chair. "Just tired."

"Maybe you're working too hard," said Yaya. "I know the lesson is more harder now that we're fifth grade, but you should have some rest to."

"Thanks for the advice," said Boboiboy again. He rested his head on his table and closed his eyes. He didn't realize Fang, who sat behind all the time, watching him with a suspicious look.

'Something about him just off,' the goggles-wearing boy thought. The then put a hand on his stomach. 'Why do I have a bad feeling about this day?"

"Stand up!" Fang heard Yaya, and immediately stands up. He saw Gopal woke up Boboiboy and the hat-wearing boy stood while rubbing his eyes. He saw their homeroom and English teacher, Miss Mei, came in with a girl walking behind her.

"Good morning, Miss Mei," Yaya greeted first, followed by the others, "Good morning, Miss Mei."

Miss Mei, smiled and said, "Good morning, everybody. Please take a seat."

They all took a seat as Miss Mei said, "Today we'll have a new friend joining with us today. Please introduce yourself."

The new girl nodded. All the students, especially the boys, looked at the new girl. She has long black hair that reached until her hips, and wears a dark red maid-bandana. Her skin is white as snow. Her wears white short-sleeved shirt, dark red vest, short blue skirt, white socks, and black shoes. What weird about her is her dark bloody red eyes.

Those red eyes made Boboiboy shivered.

Boboiboy looked at his hand. 'Why am I feeling this?' he asked to himself in his thought. 'Am I afraid?'

"My name is Noire Hill," she said with a sweet smile. "I just moved here. I hope we can be friend." The other students nodded.

"Okay, Noire," Noire turned to her teacher. "You can sit behind Iwan."

"Yes, teacher," she said politely. The girl glanced at Boboiboy and smirked. It felt like his heart stop beating. He's terrified. Very terrified. Those bloody red eyes. He suddenly feel like he's going to collapsed sooner or later.

When Noire sat on her seat, Boboiboy cluthed his head, like having a headache. Fang noticed it and shook the cap-wearing boy's shoulder. "Boboiboy?" he called, but Boboiboy didn't answer.

Suddenly, he fell sideway. Before he hit the floor or lose consciousness, he could heard Fang shouted his name.

"BOBOIBOY!"

THUD!

"Ugh..." When Boboiboy opened his eyes, first everything is blur. But after a few second, everyghing clear again. He's in the school infirmary. Boboiboy want to sat up, but the felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked at the hand's owner. It was Yaya.

"You have to rest," she said with a worried voice. "You suddenly collapsed after Noire introduce herself."

Yaya then touched Boboiboy's forehead. "You're a little bit warm. Boboiboy is everything okay?"

Bobboiboy sat up on his bed. "I'm fine, Yaya," he said, without looking at her. "I just didn't get enough sleep last night."

"You had a nightmare?" Yaya asked again. Boboiboy just nodded. Yaya then asked again, "Mind to telling me what is it about?"

Boboiboy shook his head, saying, "I don't want to talk about it."

Yaya sighed. "Okay."

Boboiboy looked at Yaya with tired eyes. "Shouldn't you be in class right now?"

"Well..." Yaya started. "I was going to class right now actually."

"I don't want to trouble you," said Boboiboy with a smile. "I'll be fine, Yaya. But thanks for worriying about me."

Yaya could felt her face heating up and her heart skipped a beat. She nodded and ran outside the infirmary with red face.

Boboiboy laid down again, looking at the ceiling. Before he fell asleep again, he could heard a whisper.

"Don't worry... This time, I'll protect you..."

**Hey guys... this is my first Boboiboy FanFic in I'm going post this on DA too. This is actually a rewritten version of my FanFic 'Boboiboy: Hero of Dimension' on DA. **

**Inspired from **_**11eyes**_** (Lass) and **_**The World Ends With You**_** (Square Enix).**

**I don't own anything. Sorry if there's any typos.**

**See you in the next chapter.**


	2. When 'They' Started First

After English, the fifth grade had mathematic with their loud teacher, Mr. Papa(zola).

"Okay students!" shouted Mr. Papa with his superhero pose. "What is the answer of this mathematic question?"

The students started to count. The question is:

(6 × 6) ÷(4 × 3) + 7 - 10 =…

Some of them confussed, especially Gopal, but then Fang raised his hand.

"Yes!" shouted Mr. Papa, pointing at Fang. "What is the correct answer?"

"Zero," answered Fang calmly.

"Yes!" shouted Mr. Papa happily. "That's correct!"

The others gave Fang an applause. But then, the new girl, Noire, raised her hand.

"Umm, Mr. Papa," she called.

"Yes, what is it my dear student?" asked Mr. Papa politely.

"I want to go to the toilet," said Noire.

"Oh, you may." She smirked then rose from her seat after Mr. Papa gave her permission. She walked toward the classroom's door and opened it. She walked outside then closed it.

Nobody notice the smirk earlier, except Fang. He raised his hand, "Mr. Papa I want to go to the toilet too."

"Okay, you may," said Mr. Papa without looking at him. He was busy writing another question on the white board while the other copy the question to their book.

When Fang is outside the classroom, he put a hand on his stomach. Not because he's hungry, but something feels funny around there.

'First the strange new girl,' he thought. 'Then Boboiboy suddenly fainted.' He looked at the left corridor. 'I have a feeling I know where that girl went.' He then walked through the left corridor.

Toward the infirmary.

.

.

**Episode 2 /When 'They' started first/**

.

.

Noire stood in front of a bed. There, she saw a black haired boy sleeping peacefully, his orange cap on the table beside the bed. She ran her fingers over the skin of the boy's face, making him moaned.

"Rather sensitive are you?" she asked, smirking. Then her eyes softened and smiled. Not a smirk, but a warm smile. "The perfect replica," she whispered. "I finally found him."

She took something out from her skirt pocket. A golden key. She pointed the key at the boy's chest, and whispered, "_Abrir a fechadur_a..."

Light swirling across the boy's chest and formed a shaped of a keyhole. Noire was about to insert the key in the boy's keyhole, when the infirmary door's opened and revealed Fang.

"What are you doing here?" Noire asked, putting back her golden key in her pocket again, but the keyhole in Boboiboy's chest didn't disappeared.

"I'm the one who should be asking that," Fang said coldly as he took a step closer. There was a silent before Fang spoke up again, "You're not from here are you?"

"Of course not," said Noire with a cute smile. "I just moved-"

"No," Fang cut off Noire's sentences. "That's not what I meant." There was a silent again. "You're from AU, aren't you?"

The girl's eyes widened, but she quickly recover and chuckled darkly. "So, what if I am from there?" she asked with a smirk. "What will you do about it?"

"Why did you come here?" Fang asked back. Noire smirk didn't leave her face.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked back. She took some steps to the side, revealing Boboiboy sleeping peacefully with a keyhole on his chest.

Fang gasped, but his face still looks cool. "You're not getting away with him." He took out something from his pocket. A dark purple cellphone. He raised the cellphone toward her. It glowed purple.

And if you closely, you'll see a digital text on the screen. It said:

_USER: FANG KIRYUMOTO_

Noire chuckled. "How could I forget?" she asked to herself. "The last heir of the Kiryumoto clan. Am I right, Fang?"

Fang didn't answered, he just stared at the girl sharply. Noire smirked and walked toward him, Fang changed into defensive mode.

"Fine, I leave the replica alone for now," she whirspered right on Fang's left ear. "But just to remind you, I will not stop until the replica is in my hand." With that she walked out from the infirmary, leaving Fang and a sleeping Boboiboy alone.

Fang sighed, then walked toward Boboiboy. He could see the keyhole is still there. He pointed his cellphone toward Boboiboy's chest, at the keyhole. Fang closed his eyes. His cellphone glowed purple again.

"_Sanare code: Feche e tranque..._" he whispered. Fang opened his eyes again and his cellphone stopped glowing. The keyhole in Boboiboy's chest is gone.

The googles-wearing boy let out a sigh. He took off his earphones and stared at it. "I can't believe I did that," he muttered. "After I promise myself I won't do that again."

Fang looked toward the sky through the infirmary window. "They already start their move," he muttered. He turned toward Boboiboy again. "Your life is in danger, Boboiboy."

.

.

KRING...

The school bel rang, it's time for recess. Four students walked toward the infirmary, bringing some snacks with them.

"Gee, I wonder what's wrong with Boboiboy?" asked Gopal.

"Who knows?" said Ying. "Maybe he's sick."

"If he's sick, Tok Aba wouldn't let him go to school," said Yaya. "You know Tok Aba really care about him."

Fang didn't say anything. His hands in his pocket, his right holding his cellphone, his left holding a plastic of red carrot doughnut. They reached the infirmary. Yaya opened the door, they saw Boboiboy, who already woke up, talking with the nurse, Miss Dyah.

"Hey, guys," greeted Boboiboy, waving his hand.

"Hey, Boboiboy," greeted the others, except Fang who close the door behind him. They all walk toward Boboiboy and Miss Dyah.

"How is he, Miss?" asked Yaya. Miss Dyah touched Boboiboy's forehead again.

"He's just a little bit warm," said the nurse. "But just in case, I called his grandfather to pick him up so he can rest at home."

"Hey, we brought you some snack and hot tea," said Ying, giving Boboiboy a plastic filled with snack while Yaya gave him a cup of hot tea.

"Thanks, guys," said Boboiboy with a smile. He took a sip of the hot tea.

"So, what's wrong with you?" asked Gopal.

"Nothing's worng," said Boboiboy. "Just couldn't get enough sleep."

"Why?" asked Ying.

"Umm... Homework," said Boboiboy followed by a nervous laugh. He really don't want to wory his friends by telling his nightmare. Yaya and Fang just frown. Both of them knew something is weird about Boboiboy today, but Fang knew more than Yaya.

Knock. Knock.

The infirmary door opened and revealed Tok Aba. "Boboiboy, I'm here," he said. Boboiboy nodded and slowly got off from the bed with a little help from Gopal. The old man (TokAba:OI!) and five kids walked toward the school gate.

"Oh well," said Gopal. "We'll see you around, Boboiboy."

"Get enough rest, okay?" said Ying.

Boboiboy nodded. "Okay." He then remembered something. "My bag still in class,"

"Don't worry, I'll get it," said Yaya, a hint of blush on her cheek. She turned toward the other. "Come on, guys, recess is almost over."

Ying and Gopal nodded (don't want Yaya to write their name) and followed Yaya. Fang took a last glance at Boboiboy and Tok Aba before following the others.

"Come on, Boboiboy," said Tok Aba pulling Boboiboy after Fang enter the school building.

"But, granddad," said Boboiboy, looking at his grandad's brown eyes. "My bag."

"Don't worry," said Tok Aba. He knealt down to his grandson height. "Once we get home, I'll come here again and get it for you. You can't wait here, you need a rest."

"But, you'll be tired," said Boboiboy worriedly.

"Don't worry as long as my grandson is okay, I'll do anything," said Tok Aba, running his hand on Boboiboy's cheek. Boboiboy moaned at the touch but couldn't help but smile and closed his eyes.

He didn't get to saw Tok Aba's smirk.

Tok Aba took out a small bottle from his pocket. "Are you thristy, Boboiboy?" asked Tok Aba.

Boboiboy put a hand on his neck. "Kinda."

"Here," said Tok Aba as he gave Boboiboy the bottle in the boy's hand.

"Thank you, granddad," said Boboiboy. Boboiboy opened the bottle cap and drank it clean.

Unfortunately for him, he didn't realize what ever he's drinking right now, is **green**.

Boboiboy finished his 'drink'. For some reason, he feel very sleepy. He rubed his eyes. "Granddad, what's wrong with the drink?" he asked between a yawn.

Tok Aba leaned to Boboiboy's left ear and whispered, "Just go to sleep."

Boboiboy cluthed his head, closed his eyes in pain, and breathing fast.

He sighed and leaned himself to Tok Aba's shoulder who caught the boy. He glanced toward a certain classroom window and a a certain red eyed girl nodded at him. Tok Aba carried the boy toward his next destination.

.

.

When Yaya returned to the school gate with Boboiboy's bag, neither Tok Aba or Boboiboy is there. "I wonder where could they be?" she asked to herself.

"Yaya." Yaya turned around only to saw a familiar old man.

"Tok Aba, are you here for Boboiboy's bag?" she asked.

"No. I'm here to pick up Boboiboy," said Tok Aba. "I heard that he's sick."

Yaya frowned at the answer. Just then Fang came pass them, but then stopped to listen to their conversation. "But, you already did that earlier," she said. "Boboiboy left his bag in the class."

"Boboiboy already went home?" asked Tok Aba.

"Yeah, with you."

"But I just got here."

Fang started to think, putting on his _detective-thinking-pose_. "That's mean 'Tok Aba' earlier is an impostor-" His eyes widened when he realize it. "OH CRAP!"

The goggles-wearing boy immediately ran pass them toward the school gate.

"Fang, where are you going?" shouted Yaya. "You're not allow to leave school-"

"I DON'T care what punishment I'll get!" shouted Fang back. "Boboiboy is in danger!"

He ran through the school gate, leaving Tok Aba and Yaya who look confused and worried.

.

.

'Tok Aba' arrived in front of an old mansion with a orange-cap-wearing boy in 'his' arms. The mansion door suddenly open by itself and the 'old man' walked in. One 'he' entered, the door closed.

'Tok Aba' took out something from his pocket. It shaped like a ball at it has bloody-red color. 'He' shook the ball the throw it to the floor.

Shing...

A red portal appeared. Just when 'Tok Aba' and an unconcious Boboiboy about to enter-

BANG!

"LET HIM GO!"

''Tok Aba' turned around and saw Fang on the front door. 'Tok Aba' throwed Boboiboy to the portal. Fang quickly took out his dark purple cellphone and shouted, "_Impetum code: Shadow Hands!_"

His cellphone glowed and Fang's shadow turned into a shape of hands. The hands caught Booiboy before he fell into the portal, and brought him to Fang's arms.

'Tok Aba' growled then ran toward Fang in oncredible speed. Quickly Fang shouted, "_Impetum code: Shadow Tiger!_" The shadow-hands changed into a tiger with red eyes.

"Finish him!" Fang shouted pointing at 'Tok Aba' with his cellphone. The shadow-tiger roared then ran toward 'Tok Aba'. 'Tok Aba' about to avoid but the shadow-tiger is faster. It bit the 'old man' on the neck.

CRACK!

But 'Tok Aba' didn't scream.

'His' neck cracked. Suddenly, 'Tok Aba' burst into light.

BLAST!

Fang sighed. "Doppelganger," he mumbled.

Boboiboy started to open his eyes. "Fang..." Boboiboy whispered with sleepy voice.

"Boboboi, are you okay?" asked Fang.

"I guess so," Boboiboy mumbled. "Kindda sleepy."

Fang could smell Boboiboy breath. "Poison." He laid Boboibiy on the floor then pressed his cellphone at Boboiboy's chest. "_Sanare code: Curaga._" The cellphone glowed purple aagain. Boboiboy now fully awake. Fang sighed then sat down. Boboboy sat beside Fang.

"What did you just do?" Boboiboy asked.

"I just cured you," answered Fang. "Whatever you ate or drank, somebody put a sleeping spell in it."

Boboiboy looked down toward the ground. "That's not Tok Aba."

"Doppelganger." Boboiboy turned toward Fang again. "It's like an exact evil replica of a real human being. You may call them evil-twin."

"How do you know all about this?"

Fang about to answer when they heard their name being caled.

"Boboiboy! Fang!" Both boys turned toward he old mansion. They saw Yaya, Ying, Gopal, and (the real) Tok Aba running toward them.

Tok Aba hugged his grandchild. "Boboiboy, I'm glad you're safe." Boboiboy smiled then hugged Tok Aba back.

"What just happened Fang?" asked Ying. Fang got up from the ground.

"The 'Tok Aba' we saw earlier in the infirmary is actually a fake. I ran to here to save Boboiboy from the imposter."

"But why?" asked Gaya. "Why did he want Boboiboy?"

"And how do you know all of this?" Gopal asked too.

Fang looked to all of them. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"First thing you all should know," he said. He opene his eyes again. "I'm a **manipulator**."

.

.

**OKAY, that's episode 2! Thanks for **_**IzzuZiq98, Guest (1), GabriMicah Runs, Guest (2), **_**and**_** YingLovatic025**_** for reviewing. **

**About Fang's family name. I know it's more to a Japanese name more than Chinesse. Originally, I want to name him 'Fang Kishimoto', but then, it's kinda remind me of the creator of Naruto. So, I change it into 'Kiryumoto'. The 'Kiryu' part was inspired from Yoshiya Kiryu/Joshua from TWEWY.**

**I STILL don't own anything.**

**See you in the next episode.**


	3. When Fang Told the Truth

Noir watched the scene at Fang's haunted house through her small mirror. "My master will not be please," she muttered. "Look's like my doppelganger fail. Never thought that Fang Kiryumoto is that strong."

She then smirked. "But not for long."

.

.

Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying, Gopal, Fang and Tok Aba ran to Boboiboy's house for shelter. Tok Aba already called the school for permission to leave school early and to the other parents (except Fang).

Outside the house, on the front yard, Fang rose his phone to the air, and shouted, "_Defensinem code: Shadow Protector!_"

His phone glowed and some-sort-of half-sphere rose from the ground and covered the house, protecting everybody inside.

Fang put his phone inside his pocket again then walk inside. He saw the others sitting in the livingroom. Boboiboy rested his head on Gopal's big shoulder, Yaya patted his back, Ying looked at Fang with a spill-it-look.

"You all what to know what really happened?" asked Fang, gaining everybody's attention. All of them nodded. Fang looked at them one-by-one, from Gopal, Ying, Yaya, and lastly Boboiboy.

"Once you hear this, there's no turning back. You sure? I don't want you to get hurt."

"Please, Fang," plead Boboiboy. "Just tell me. Tell us. Whatever secret you're keeping, you have to tell us."

"Even when it cost you your life?!"

Boboiboy hesitated at Fang's question, but then he nodded.

"You asked for it," said the the raven haired boy. He closed his eyes, then opened again, staring at Boboiboy angrily. "Boboiboy. You are **the key to destroy all worlds**."

.

.

**Episode 3 /When Fang Told the Truth/**

.

.

"What are you saying, Fang?" shouted Yaya, angrily as she stood up. "How could you say that?"

"I'm telling the truth!" shouted Fang. He pointed at Boboiboy. "There's something inside Boboiboy that evil is looking for! And that thing could destroy the world. Not just **your** world, but **my** world as well."

"What do you mean **your** world?" asked Ying. "You're not from here?"

"Of course I'm not here," said Fang. "You still haven't figure that out even after I make a barrier?"

Gopal gasped. "You're a wizard?"

"No, I'm a manipulator," said Fang.

"What's a manipulator?" asked Gopal again.

Fang sighed and sat down. Yaya also sat down. Fang sighed. "Okay, a manipulator is a person that use a weapon on device to manipulate an elemen."

Fang took out his cellphone. "I'm a shadow manipulator and my weapon is my cellphone. That's why I often calle modern mage."

"Modern mage?" asked Ying.

"Manipulator that use electronic device," said Fang. He stared down at his cellphone."Created by the Kiryumoto clan."

"Kiryumoto?" asked Yaya.

"One of the strongest clan from my world," said Fang. "And, I'm the last heir."

All of them gasped. Fang, not only a manipulator, a modern mage, but also the last heir of his clan?! That's mean he's a prince?!

"What kind of world are you from?" Boboiboy finally asked.

Fang put back his cellphone in his pocket and stare at the cap-wearing-boy. "My world, is a really dark world. An apocalypse universe," he said. "Everybody has their own power and device. Tied in darkness and never find the light."

"That's really dark," muttered Boboiboy, looking down to the floor. The others nodded in ahreement. Boboiboy looked at Fang again. "What about me? Why are thay looking for me?"

Fang sighed. "Boboiboy," he started. "There are more about you that even you don't know. For starter... You're not a human."

"What?" Everybody shouted. "What do you mean, Fang Kiryumoto?"

Fang winched at his own name. "I'm not saying his an animal or saomething!" yelled Fang, making the other quiet. "I mean Boboiboy is not a real human, born from a mother and father. He's a replica. An exact copy of Prizen Vigint."

"Who's Prizen Vigint, again?" asked Gopal.

"Prizen Vigint was a good boy," said Fang. "But actually, he's a vessel of Perses, the Titan god of destruction. A titan that can destroy the worlds."

"Then what does it have to do with Boboiboy?" asked Yaya.

Fang sighed again. "For some reason, Prizen Vigint is the only one who can hold Perses. Before he die, the mages made an excact copy, a replica, of him and transfered Perses in the replica."

"And that replica," said Ying. She looked at Boboiboy who's getting paler. "Is Boboiboy...?"

Sadly, Fang nodded. "After the replica is finished, the mages sent him to this universe, a peace universe without magic."

"And that rainy day," whispered Boboiboy. "Tok Aba found me in his doorsteps."

There was silent, then Ying asked. "Do you have any friends there in apocalypse universe?"

"I have some," said Fang. He took out his cellphone and opened the photo gallery. He showed a certain photo to the others. It was a picture of him and three others, two girls and a boy. Four of them wears the same colored clothes, red uniform to be exact.

"We're all from a special school there, Yakusoku Academy for Gifted Children." Fang pointed at a one of the girl. The girl has black hair that tied into a ponytail and gray eyes. "Ruya Faranazah, she's a vision manipulator."

He pointed to the other girl. She has long pale-blond hair and sapphire-blue eyes. For some reason, she looks like Noire. "Blancia Mill," said Fang. "A magical girl of white and a blue fire manipulator."

Fang then pointed at the boy. He has messy brown hair and cerulean-blue eyes. "And he's an electricity manipulator, Coran Ayres."

Yaya's eyes widened and gasped. "No way!" she whispered.

Fang looked at the pink-hodded-girl. "You know him?"

"I..."

BOOM!

"What was that?" asked Gopal in panic.

"Could it be?!" Fang ran outside ignoring Ying's and Boboiboy's call. There he saw Noire Hill floating in mid-air with some piece of paper in her right hand, and a book on her left.

"You think your barrier can hold my power, Fang Kiryumoto?" shouted Noire.

Fang growled then took out his cellphone. "_Impetum code: Shadow Hands!_" His cellphone glowed and hands of shadow rose from the ground toward Noire. But she easily throw one of her paper and deflect the hands.

"You little trick won't work at me anymore!" she shouted with a smirk. Her book pages fluttered and stopped at a certain page. "_Ímã, voar, venha a mim_!" She throwed a piece of paper to the air. Then suddenly, behind her, a dark red portal appeard and the winds suck everything in.

Fang turned around and his eyes widened.

Boboiboy started to flew outside. Boboiboy yelled in panic, but Fang grabbed his right hand so he doesn't flew away.

"Fang, help!" Boboiboy shouted in panic.

"Boboiboy!" Gopal shouted. He grabbed Boboiboy left hand. Yaya grabbed his right, while Ying grabbed his left.

"Hold on, Boboiboy!" shouted Gopal. "We've got you!"

"Let go of him!" Noire growled.

Yaya glanced at Noire angrily. "Never! You witch!"

"Fine!" Noire shouted. She closed her eyes. "If I can't get the replica to apocalypse universe," she opened her bloddy-red eyes. "**then I'll send you all there as well!**"

Fang eyes widened and gasped. "No! Don't do this!" he shouted.

"_Fogo, enviar para a minha casa_!" One of her paper change into a ball of red light. With a shout, she throwed the ball toward the children. The ball crashed into the ground, right bellow the children, and burst into flame. Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying, Gopal, and Fang let out a painful scream as the felt their body like ripped into pieces. The fire became bigger and bigger.

"DAMN YOU, NOIRE HILL!" shouted Fang before all of them disappeared into thin air.

Noire floated down to the ground as she saw the children disappeared. She took out another paper, whispered, "_Voltar_.", and disappeared into thin air.

.

.

**I forgot to change the rating into 'T' for violence, blood, and dark-theme (maybe swearing too).**

**Thanks for **_**IzzuZiq98**_**, **_**Fluffy Parffy**_**, **_**GabriMicha Runa**_** (sorry that I spelled your name wrong), **_**D. N. S Akina**_**, **_**MoonStar1312**_**, **_**YingLovatic025**_**, **_**Fadhjimori**_**, and **_**Shabyina**_** for reviewing.**

**For **_**Shabyina**_**, yes, I'm **_**TsukikoAyanosuke**_**.**

**For **_**YingLovatic025**_**, about your idea, I think it's great, maybe I'll post it in here.**

**As for pairing... As you know there are three more OC, and maybe there'll be some slightly romance. But romance is not the main genre of this fic, is more to dark-fantasy/sci-fi/friendship/adventure.**

**Yeah... The concept of Boboiboy being the vessel of Perses, Titan god of destruction is actually inspired from Naruto Uzumaki being the vessel of Kyuubi.**

**As for Fang cellphone, similar with how Octobot power watch. They cannot use their power with out the watchs. So, manipulatir cannot use their poser without weapon.**

**If you want to know Fang's and his friends uniform, just imagine the uniform of Niji High School from **_**11eyes**_**. Why I choose that? Well... I like it.**

**I don't own anything, only my OCs. Sorry if there's any typos.**

**See you guys in the next chapter!**


End file.
